reencuentro
by angeldark2805
Summary: cuando la soledad invade tu corazon y el calor de aquel que se ha llevado tu alma esta fuera de tu alcanze. nada puede separar a dos almas que estan destinadas a estar juntas, aunque aveces las distancie para probar la fortaleza de su amor.


_**Disclaimer:**_ los personajes Sakura card captors pertenecen a CLAMP.

**Dedicado a:** _**Anais-Lovely-Ángel**__**. **_Gracias por apoyarme chica, siento haberme tardado tanto. Y como lo prometido es deuda.

Era una fría tarde de invierno, la nieve caía cubriendo de blanco la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda. Todos los habitantes se encontraban en sus casas o en sus lugares de trabajo refugiándose del frío que hacia fuera, refugiándose en el suave calor de las personas que les rodeaban; ya fueran amigos, compañeros, familiares. Todos disfrutaban aquel dulce calor humano que les protegía del frío, todos menos una joven de hermosos cabellos castaños. Sus ojos esmeraldas perdidos a lo lejos mientras la nieve caía en la ventana, a pesar del calor que rodeaba su hogar sentía frío, le extrañaba tanto cada segundo lejos de él la consumía "¿volverás?" pensaba. Él lo había prometido, él había jurado que volvería y ella le estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos. y por fin pasaría el invierno y su vida seria una eterna primavera , seria muy feliz a su lado y ya no sentiría aquel vacío en su pecho.

Sakura ¿estas bien? – pregunto un joven. Sus ojos chocolates mostraban preocupación.

Si Touya, solo estaba pensando – respondió Sakura sin mirar a su hermano. Sus ojos seguían perdidos en la ventana.

Mmm quería decirte que Tomoyo esta aquí – dijo Touya triste. Le dolía ver a Sakura así, sus tiernos ojos ya no tenían aquel brillo; le dolía porque era su hermanita y el debía protegerla de todo aquel que osara dañarla. Y aun así ya lo habían hecho, le habían robado el corazón a su hermanita y el no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo y ahora ella sufría.

Dile que suba – pronuncio Sakura sin mirarle, solo siguió hay sentada en su habitación mirando a la nada.

Bien ¿oye monstruo no quieres algo de comer? – pregunto Touya.

No gracias – dijo Sakura de manera fría. Su dulzura se había esfumado, ni siquiera se inmutaba por el apodo que Touya le había puesto.

Touya salió de la habitación de Sakura enojado consigo mismo, ¿como podía haber dejado que un niño tonto le robara el corazón a su hermanita y se fuera así como así dejándola vacía?

Sube Tomoyo, ella te espera en el cuarto – dijo Touya cuando termino de bajar las escaleras.

Tranquilo Touya, pronto regresara nuestra linda Sakura. No te preocupes – dijo Tomoyo con una dulce sonrisa y un brillo de esperanza en aquellos ojos amatistas.

Eso espero, aunque no se porque debería dejarla verlo debería más bien alejarlo de Sakura para siempre. No quiero que le haga daño Tomoyo, porque te juro que no respondo – dijo Touya de manera fría y seria.

Touya eso le haría mas daño a Sakura, además el también esta sufriendo – dijo Tomoyo mirando a Touya fijamente.

Hmp – dijo Touya dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Tomoyo subió las escaleras y entro a la habitación de Sakura sin tocar.

Hola Sakurita, necesito que nos vayamos en este instante porque va a haber una reunión en mi casa y quiero que tú vayas – dijo Tomoyo.

Tomoyo agradezco que me tengas en cuenta, pero realmente no tengo ánimos – dijo Sakura mirando a Tomoyo ya que era a la única persona a la que dirigía la mirada.

No vine a invitarte, vine a llevarte ya no hay vuelta atrás así que o nos vamos o le digo a Touya que te lleve a la fuerza – dijo Tomoyo muy seria.

Esta bien, pero solo será un minuto y después me regreso – dijo Sakura.

Bien vamos – dijo Tomoyo con una reluciente sonrisa.

Tomoyo se coloco su chaqueta antes de salir a la puerta y arrastro a Sakura quien ya se había puesto su chaqueta fuera de casa. Inmediatamente un hombre vestido en un elegante traje negro abrió la puerta de la limosina que les esperaba a ambas chicas, ya acomodadas ambas en la limosina esta comenzó su silencioso recorrido. Al llegar a la mansión Daidouji Tomoyo subió las escaleras con una Sakura vendada los ojos (si se preguntan en que momento le vendo los ojos, déjenme decirles que no tengo idea xD).

Ok Sakura quiero que te pongas esto, no te servirá de nada negarte o yo misma te vestiré entendido – dijo Tomoyo quitándole la venda a Sakura, revelando ante esos bellos y tristes ojos esmeralda un hermoso vestido de color rosado.

Pero Tomo… - sus reclamos fueron silenciados por una puerta cerrarse. Sakura miro resignada el hermoso vestido, cuanto deseaba vestir así para él; decidió vestirse para así poder irse rápido. Sabia que Tomoyo estaba preocupada por ella y le dolía saber que su comportamiento hacia sufrir a todos los que le rodeaban pero, ¿como podía ella sonreír cuando sentía aquel frío que le consumía el alma? Al terminar de ponerse el vestido se dirigió al espejo "definitivamente la mujer que se reflejaba en el espejo era hermosa pero tenia un defecto, aquellos ojos esmeraldas estaban vacios, ella estaba incompleta y vacía. Yo estaba incompleta y vacía" pensaba Sakura.

Mm pero que hermosa te vez – dijo un joven de voz misteriosa sobresaltando a Sakura.

Eriol, no asustes a Sakura – regaño Tomoyo al joven que se encontraba detrás de Sakura.

Yo no estoy asustando a nadie, solo estaba buscando tu habitación – respondió Eriol mirando a Tomoyo de forma cómplice. Eso preocupo a Sakura sabia que Tomoyo planeaba algo ¿pero que?

Sakura estas preciosa, y como ya estas lista bajemos que alguien te espera – dijo Tomoyo tomando a Sakura de la mano sin darle oportunidad de negarse y encaminándola a la sala donde había mucho ruido la música, personas hablando, parejas bailando, abrazándose, besándose; Sakura quiso correr ella no debería estar aquí no sin el.

Quédate aquí, el vendrá en unos momentos por ti, Ok – diciendo esto Tomoyo se marcho dejando a una Sakura confundida y con muchas ganas de desaparecer en medio de la pista de baile.

¿Él? Hay no ella no quería otra persona, Tomoyo lo sabia ella solo amaba a aquel chico de ojos color chocolate. No iba a estar con otra persona jamás – pensó Sakura para si misma dándose a la fuga, pero mientras corría se choco con un joven alto de suave piel morena.

Lo siento – dijo Sakura sin siquiera mirar el rostro del joven, preparada para correr de nuevo pero su huida fue interrumpida por la voz del joven con que había chocado.

Espera Sakura – aquella voz detuvo totalmente a Sakura.

¿Shao… Shaoran? – pronuncio Sakura en un murmullo ahogado. Aquella voz no podía ser de otra persona, pero ¿y si no era el?

Si Sakura soy yo, regrese por ti. He vuelto – pronuncio el joven castaño. Sus ojos miraban con extrema ternura y a la vez con culpa a la joven esmeralda.

Shaoran – dijo Sakura mirando aquellos ojos chocolate mientras que sus ojos esmeraldas se llenaban de lágrimas, pero no de tristeza, no esta vez; no era de tristeza esta vez era de felicidad porque sentía su corazón latir nuevamente, porque se sentía completa nuevamente.

Lo siento Sakura – dijo Shaoran abrazando a Sakura. Cuanta falta le había hecho sentirla tan cerca de él, cuanto tiempo alejado de aquel calor que solo ella podía brindarle.

Te amo Shaoran – dijo Sakura mientras un dulce sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

Yo también te amo – dijo Shaoran acortando lentamente la distancia que le separaba del cielo. Cuando sus labios se rozaron sus corazones latieron a un mismo ritmo, felices de sentirse juntos nuevamente.

_**En otro lugar.**_

Mmm te costo mucho traer a Shaoran – pregunto una joven de lindos ojos amatistas.

Un poco, la madre de Shaoran es una mujer de un carácter fuerte y muy decidida; pero como toda mamá quiere lo mejor para sus hijos. Así que cuando le dije que Shaoran amaba con locura a una joven castañita de Tomoeda, joven que también le amaba a él desistió de su idea de casar a Shaoran con otra mujer y dejarle seguir sus estudios de economía aquí – respondió un joven de misteriosos ojos zafiros.

Mm bueno es mejor una pareja de castañitos feliz que dos castañitos emo – dijo la joven de ojos amatistas.

Jajajajajajaja Tomoyo Daidouji tu no tienes remedio – reía el joven zafiro.

Pero así me amas, no Eriol Hiraguizawa – dijo la chica recostándose en el pecho del zafiro quien rodeaba su cintura con los brazos.

Si, a si te amo – dijo Eriol riendo junto con Tomoyo al ver a Sakura y Shaoran sonrojados como dos tomates cuando el dj les ilumino y los nombro la pareja mas hermosa de la fiesta.

_**Unos minutos después. En el jardín de la mansión Daidouji.**_

No te imaginas cuanto te extrañe mi hermoso ángel – dijo un sonrojado castaño mirando dulcemente a la joven sentada en sus piernas.

Yo también te extrañe Shaoran, gracias por volver – pronuncio la joven también sonrojada pero con una sonrisa.

Volví por que te amo, y aunque Hiraguizawa no hubiera intervenido yo hubiera encontrado la forma de volver por ti. Porque tú eres mi vida Sakura, tu dulzura es lo único que puede derretir el hielo que hay en mi corazón. – dijo Shaoran mirando fijamente aquellos hermosos ojos esmeraldas que se llenaban de lagrimas.

Te amo Shaoran y yo te esperaría una eternidad si fuese necesario – dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos al sentir el dulce contacto de los labios de Shaoran sellando una promesa de amor, una promesa que duraría para siempre.

_***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* comentarios de mi*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***_

Hola bueno este es mi primer SxS espero y les guste gueno les dejo chau.


End file.
